memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Spock
:Pro Spocka z časové linie stvořené Neronovým vpádem se podívejte na Spock (alternativní realita). Spock je z poloviny (po matce) člověk a z druhé poloviny (po otci) Vulkánec. Většinu svého života se Spock vyrovnával s rozdíly mezi emocionální lidskou stránkou a vulkánskou logickou polovinou. I když sloužil na mnoha místech a později byl dokonce povýšen, je legendární hlavně jeho služba na Enterprise, kdy spolu s kapitánem Kirkem tvořili vynikající velicí dvojici a vzájemně se skvěle doplňovali. Mládí Spock je syn uznávaného a zkušeného vulkánského diplomata Sareka a lidské učitelky ze Země Amandy Graysonové. Jako dítě měl Spock oblíbeného mazlíčka vulkánského medvěda Sehlata. Podle Star Trek: Animované série a zmínek Spockovy matky Amandy Grayson v epizodě (TOS: Journey To Babel), byl tehdy ještě velmi mladý Spock tyranizován svými vrstevníky, protože měl smíšený původ. Aby dokázal, že na to má, podstoupil předčasně zkoušku dospělosti bez vědomí rodičů. Osobní život Spock má staršího nevlastního bratra Syboka, který se zřekl logiky a byl proto vykázán z Vulkánu. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard se zmínil, že potkal Sareka na svatbě jeho syna, a protože Sybok zemřel dříve, než se Picard narodil, předpokládá se, že mluvil o Spockově svatbě. V epizodě (TOS: This Side of Paradise), když se ho Leila Kalomi ptá, jestli má ještě další jméno, tak se Spock vymluví, že je nevyslovitelné. V epizodě (TOS: Journey To Babel) říká jeho matka Amanda Grayson, že příjmení sice má, ale vyslovit by ho tázající mohl až po dlouhém procvičovaní. Pravděpodobně je jeho jméno pro lidi obtížné vyslovitelné, ale nikoli pro Vulkánce. Služba u Flotily Do Hvězdné flotily vstoupil i přes nesouhlas svého otce Sareka, který si přál, aby Spock pracoval pro Vulkánskou vědeckou akademii. * V roce 2248 vstupuje do Akademie Hvězdné flotily, kde probíhá jeho výcvik stejně tak jako každého jiného kadeta, i když i zde vyniká a odlišuje se od ostatních. * V roce 2252 byl jako kadet zařazen na vesmírnou loď Enterprise. Pod velením kapitána Christophera Pika postupně získával zkušenosti a byl povýšen na podporučíka. (TOS: The Cage, The Menagerie). * Od roku 2264 podléhá velení nového kapitána Enterprise Jamese T. Kirka. Brzy byl Spock povýšen na komandéra. * Roku 2269 podal rezignaci na svoji hodnost u Hvězdné flotily a začal se věnovat studiu filozofie na Vulkánu. * Navrátil se k Hvězdné flotile během krize s V'Gerem v roce 2273. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * V roce 2277 je povýšen na kapitána a přeřazen. Dále se věnuje hlavně výcviku kadetů u Akademie Hvězdné flotily. (Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) * V roce 2285 umírá při krizi s projektem Genesis v mlhovině Mutara. Znovuzrozen po rituálu fal-tor-pan. (Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) * V roce 2286 neprávem čelí obvinění z krádeže Enterprise. * V roce 2287 se spolu s Kirkem na palubě USS Enterprise vydává na misi na Nimbus III. * V roce 2293 probíhá příprava mírových dohod mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší. Posádka Enterprise je spolu se Spockem pověřena doprovodit loď kancléře Gorkona prostorem Federace až k Zemi, kde má být tato důležitá smlouva podepsána. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * V roce 2368 se podílí na neúspěšném pokusu o znovusjednocení Vulkánu a Romulanského hvězdného impéria. (TNG: Unification) Mimo Enterprise Když byla [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]] vyřazena z provozu odešel Spock z Hvězdné flotily a zaměřil se na diplomacii. V roce 2368 byl Spock na Romulu. Měl zajistit mír mezi Romulany a Vulkánci a vyřešit dávný spor, který se táhl z dob, kdy Romulané opustili Vulkán a odletěli hledat si nové útočiště. Když roku 2269 podal rezignaci na svoji hodnost u Hvězdné flotily, začal se věnovat studiu filozofie a to do doby než se opět vrátil do služby na Enterprise. Smrt a znovuzrození Spockova smrt (na konci Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) nebyl konec jeho příběhu. Těsně předtím, než vstoupil do radioaktivní kontrolní místnosti, Spock vykonával spojení myslí s McCoyem a předal mu svoji katru, spirituální esenci. Při slavnostním pohřbu bylo Spockovo tělo uzavřeno do torpéda a vystřeleno na rychle se vyvíjející planetu Genesis. Protože gravitační pole Genesis nebylo ještě kompletní, přistálo torpédo zlehka na povrchu, místo aby shořelo v atmosféře. Spockovy mrtvé buňky byly "zregenerovány" vlnou Genesis, takže jeho tělo se na planetě znovu zrodilo. Brzo přiletěla USS Grissom, aby planetu prozkoumala. Doktor David Marcus (syn Jamese Kirka) a Saavik se přenesli na planetu, kde zjistili známky života, později se ukázalo, že to byl kapitán Spock. .]] Když bylo Spockovo tělo regenerováno na Genesis, navštívil jeho otec, velvyslanec Sarek, admirála Kirka. Řekl Kirkovi o existenci katry a o tom, že Spock ji mohl před smrtí předat do něčí mysli. Sarek předpokládal, že když si Spock a Kirk byli blízcí, vybral si Spock jako nositele katry právě Kirka. Jenže Spock se nemohl Kirka před smrtí dotknout. Kirk věděl, že si Spock musel vybrat někoho jiného a po shlédnutí záznamu zjistil, že Spock spojil svoji mysl s tou doktorovou. Sarek řekl Kirkovi, aby přivezl McCoye a Spockovo tělo na Vulkán. Kirk se neúspěšně pokoušel získat oficiální povolení, aby se mohl vrátit na Genesis pro Spockovo tělo. Nakonec mu nezbylo nic jiného než ukrást Enterprise a vydat se tam spolu s dalšími. Na cestu se vydali McCoy, Scott, Sulu, Chekov a Uhura. Po příletu k planetě Genesis se setkali s klingonským dravcem a velitelem Krugem, který měl použít Genesis jako zbraň pro Klingonskou říši. Kirk byl donucen zničit Enterprise, aby se nedostala do rukou Klingonů a zabil Kruga na povrchu planety v boji beze zbraně. Pak Kirk zachránil Spockovo tělo a odletěl s ním na Vulkán. Vulkanská kněžka provedla obřad zvaný fal-tor-pan, znovunavrácení katry do původního těla. Tento obřad už se neprováděl po mnoho století. Rituál trval několik hodin, ale Spock se znovuzrodil. Schopnosti Jeho schopnosti jsou opravdu výjimečné. Spock může dokonce nakrátko převzít kontrolu nad myslí ostatních. Tato schopnost nebyla zjištěna u žádného jiného Vulkánce. (TOS: The Omega Glory) Značné znalosti také prokázal ve vědních oborech, matematice, šachách, filosofii, ale zručný je i v boji beze zbraně. Splynutí myslí Jde o známou vukánskou schopnost, která byla kdysi dokonce zakázaná. Spock několikrát splynutí myslí předvedl při komunikaci s bytostmi, se kterými nebylo možné se domluvit, nebo když bylo třeba proniknout hluboko do podvědomí ostatních a získat tak potřebné informace, které často byli nesmírně důležité. Při spojení myslí umístí Spock prsty na body na bytosti, nejčastěji na tvář osoby, se kterou se chce spojit. Po chvíli se jeho vědomí spojí s vědomím druhé bytosti, takže mohou sdílet myšlenky, vzpomínky a emoce. Vulkánský nervový stisk Jde o ochranou a příležitostně i útočnou metodu boje. Použitím tlaku na tlakové body mezi krkem a ramenem přivodí většině humanoidů bezvědomí. Ze začátku měli umět používat tento stisk pouze Vulkánci, později jej předvedl ale i Jean-Luc Picard nebo android Dat. Vulkánský smrtící chvat je mnohem účinější verze, kterou Spock použil v epizodě, kde zdánlivě zabil šíleného Kirka. Ve skutečnosti to byla ale past, díky které mohl nezraněný a živý Kirk předstírat smrt a potom v utajení odcizit romulanům maskovací zařízení. Proto není jasné, jestli Vulkánský smrtící chvat vůbec existuje, protože nikdy předtím ani potom nebyl spatřen. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) Zrcadlový Spock V zrcadlovém vesmíru je Spock prvním důstojníkem na ISS Enterprise v roce 2267. Stejně jako jeho protějšek, je i zrcadlový Spock logická bytost oddaná svému kapitánovi, Jamesi T. Kirkovi. Když obdržel od Pozemského impéria rozkaz Kirka zabít, varoval ho s tím, že pokud nezaútočí na Halkaniany, kteří odmítli podepsat smlouvu s Impériem, převezme velení nad lodí. Zrcadlový Spock se později skutečně stal kapitánem Enterprise. Zavedl významné reformy a přeměnil Impérium v mírumilovnější a méně agresivnější sílu. Bohužel, Spockovy reformy způsobily, že Impérium nebylo připravené na boj proti Klingonsko-Cardasianské Alianci, která dobyla Pozemské impérium a zotročila Pozemšťany i Vulkánce. Výskyt v * Star Trek: The Original Series (všechny epizody) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (všechny epizody) * Star Trek filmy: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek XI * TNG: ** Unification, Part I ** Unification, Part II * DS9: ** Trials and Tribble-ations (archivní záznam) Zajímavosti * Spock je také nadaný hudebník hrající na vulkánskou harfu. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) * Je znamenitý hráč šachů, kdy využívá logické uvažováni. * Spock je jediná postava Star Treku, která se objevila ve všech 79 epizodách originální série. * Pije alkohol, hlavně bourbon a brandy (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Image:Sarek2230.jpg|Spock jako novorozenec (se svým otcem) Image:Young_Spock.jpg|Mladý Spock Image:teenager_spock.jpg|Dospívající Spock Image:Spock_(2293).jpg|Spock v roce 2293 Odkazy Externí odkazy * Wikipedia (anglicky) * StarTrek.com (anglicky) eo:Spock ca:Spock de:Spock en:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock it:Spock ja:スポック nl:Spock pl:Spock ru:Спок sv:Spock Kategorie:Vulkánci Kategorie:Hybridi Kategorie:Členové Hvězdné flotily Kategorie:Posádka USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Kategorie:Velvyslanci